Conversations held in corporate, government, or military settings often include subject matter that is secret and/or classified. These conversations often need protection from risks such as eavesdropping and/or inadvertent disclosure. Technical surveillance countermeasure (TSCM) protocols call for protection against these risks using tactics including sweeping an area for bugging or eavesdropping devices, installing insulation that hinders sound from leaving a room, or installing speech-masking speakers inside the walls of a room. These tactics work well in designated secured areas but do not work well in mobile contexts where a proprietary conversation must immediately take place in a room without prior installations that are compliant with TSCM standards.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.